Five Nights at Freddy's 4
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Amy is a college student studying law, so she has taken the job as a night guard in order to pay for college and to get some experience in her chosen field. The thing is she doesn't believe the rumors she has heard, now she wishes that she would have decided to pick up trash or even worked in a nightclub instead of being in a place full of homicidal animatronics.


**I am trying my knack at writing a five nights at freddy's fic xD I enjoyed watching my brother play it and watching it online as well and I have played it myself. This has to do with an oc who is the new night guard and this takes place in 1993-94 which is after the others. I have added my own twist to this though :3 I kind of think that a woman would freak out a bit more in this position *I am a girl so this is just my opinion* So she will be reacting well overreacting quite a bit xD**

* * *

><p>It seemed like a good opportunity at the time to Amy, to take the part time job at the new Freddy's establishment that she had seen advertised in the paper. She heard from her college classmates that this was the third time that it had been reopened that employees were getting killed, but she needed the money and so she somehow got the job. Now as she looked at the cameras seeing the animatronics for herself, she was beginning to have her doubts due to the way they looked, she had been instructed not to leave her spot in the office and to remain there. She figured that it was all rumors since there was no way that animatronics could just kill people it was absurd. After a few moments she got a phone call causing her to almost jump from the chair, she went to answer the phone, but before she could pick it up it had gone straight to voice mail.<p>

_"Hello? Hello?! I just wanted to record a message for you, I have been working for the chain for the past few years and so I know how difficult the first night can be, especially with the rumors and reputation this place has, but let me assure you there is nothing to worry about. You will be just fine, so uh..umm..let's just focus on the basics tonight and, uh, I will tell you what you will need to know to get through the night. There's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. it's kind of a legal thing, you know. So "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Not like you are in any danger or anything, it's just the animatronics can be a bit...quirky. We have upgraded them quite a bit over the years, ever since the bite of eighty seven..One of the machines malfunctioned and ripped the frontal lobe off of a child.. We received a huge lawsuit, then that made the company file for bankruptcy then. We tried to get the company back on it's feet, two other times, but the machines malfunctioned and we were back at square one, after eight years we are trying to rebuild the company and restore it's good name. _

_I have to tell you though, the machines are in a roam mode because they lock up if they are left off for too long which would be bad for the company, but the only real thing for you to be worried about is if the animatronics were to see you, they probably won't recognize you as a person due to it being after hours and so they will most likely see you as an endoskeleton that doesn't have a costume on. It's against the rules here and so they will attempt to stuff you in one, it may not sound so bad, but the costumes are full of wires especially near the facial area. Which means the chances of surviving are slim to none, so keep an eye on the doors and don't try to turn the outside light on so much. We found it tends to attract them and if by chance they manage to get intoto the office there is a low powered tazer that you can try to use on them to maybe get them to back off for a bit. There is no guarantee that will work with them every time and we found the tazer doesn't work on Freddy at all whether it's due to his programming being a bit more modern or not is a mystery to us._

_You are a college student, I hear so maybe if they were to see you then they would mistake you for a kid since they get along with the children really well, though I doubt that would be the case and they may think you are trying to deceive them and get angry. Make sure to keep an eye out for Chica though, she tends to get agitated when there are women nearby, we don't know why that is, maybe she feels like there is some sort of competition hahaha._

_We have a new addition named Leo the Lion, he is not as aggressive as the others and barely roams at all. Though, he likes to..surprise the person in the control room like an old animatronic we used to have called Foxy the Pirate did, Foxy was beyond fixing so we built Leo out of his parts. I guess it's just some leftover programming from that, but Leo likes to check in on the control room and when he does that he has given people heart attacks which result in death. So in order to avoid Leo you just watch the monitor and when you see him running close the door and he should go away. He likes to move around for only one hour a night, though he becomes persistent each time he can't get in the control room and has been known to attempt to break in and attack the person inside for locking him out , if that happens tazering him should make him back off._

_The animatronics used to have a set pattern of places they would go in order to look for people to entertain or to find someone after hours when they don't hear anything, but as of late their movements have been at random so we think there may be something wrong with their programming and we will have to get someone to look at it sometime. In the meantime, we are just letting them roam like that, because what can we do? There is really nothing we can do but let them roam or else if we shut them off there is no guarantee that we can ever get them back on again and it would be expensive to make them again._

_Anyway I should let you go, it's almost two and they tend to get active around this time. Remember to check the cameras and door, use the light sparingly or else it will draw them to you especially Bonnie. He tends to run towards lights for some odd reason and make sure you keep that tazer on hand just as a precaution. I am not saying anything will happen, but it's better to be safe than sorry, but relax you will do just fine. The first night is always the easiest, well talk to you tomorrow and good luck!"_

_That did not help her worries any, she could already hear shuffling as the person hung up leaving her alone with the animatronics. She should have signed up f_or night classes and got a day job instead, Amy took a deep breath to calm her down as her heart began to race and looked at the monitor seeing that Bonnie had already moved and was in the dining area standing in the middle looking at the camera. She felt uneasy thinking that the rabbit was staring straight at her and felt a chill go down her back, she didn't like this job at all..This was not worth no four dollars and twenty five cents an hour! She was scared to even reach over to the button that activated the lights, her breaths coming out in shallow gasps, her hands getting clammy and sweaty. She had been fine until she heard all of that, she couldn't believe that she was in a place full of potential homicidal animatronics. She looked over to see Leo still in his spot and wondered what kids even saw in an animatronic like that, the lion was on two legs holding a guitar in his paws with a bandanna around his forehead and a paw. It looked stupid and if she wasn't aware of what those stupid looking creatures could do then she would have even laughed.

Amy allowed herself to glance at the clock and felt her heart sink..It was only three in the morning..She still had another three hours, she tried to control her breathing and a few moments later when her breathing was returning to normal she heard footsteps outside the door and shakily she turned the light on just for a moment so that she could see what was out there and screamed a bit seeing the face of the rabbit. She slammed the button that closed down the door and switching the light off her heart beat picking up as her breathing became erratic, this alone was enough to give her a heart attack! She fumbled through the desk to get the tazer clenching it in her hands. Why didn't they get a higher powered tazer?! She had smelled something awful from Bonnie and figured that they didn't bathe them, she tried to hold back her vomit before hearing the light shuffling as she hoped it signaled that the animatronic was walking away and leaving her alone. After a moment she dared to turn the light on to see that Bonnie was gone and opened the door again before checking the cameras again to see that he was now at the dining room again. They moved so fast..She knew if they were to catch a hold of her then she wouldn't even have time to use the tazer on them! She saw that Freddy was still in his place and her heart sunk to see that Chica had moved instead, she frantically began to search through the cameras to try to find Chica praying that she was nowhere near her. Maybe she should have done something else, picked up trash...became a stripper...Something that she would have a higher chance of living through, she was freaking out and felt like trying to flee the place. Though,she figured that they would just try to catch her and kill her. Relief flooded through her when she found Chica in the kitchen area staring at the camera..The same fear flooding into her, she felt like she would piss herself if things continued like this. She thought she was overreacting, but then again..She did have crazy animatronics trying to kill her and so nothing was exactly an overreaction.

"Oh god...two more hours...Please god..Let me survive the night..Please..."

She began to silently pray to herself, she was not a religious woman at all but in times like these she would become a nun if she had to in order to survive the night. Maybe once the night was over she could just quit..Quit and go, she could babysit..Groom puppies..Go to therapy, something other than this. The fan was the only sound in the room as she kept her ears open, listening for shuffling or moaning, something that would tip her off and tell her if one of them was coming her way. She had to turn in order to glance at the monitors located behind her which meant that she would have to leave her back exposed which scared her since while she looked at the monitors then she couldn't see them which means that they could sneak in. Why would they design something like this?! Why would they even want to rebuild a place like this?! This was from the sound of it the fourth time it has reopened! Why not scrap those animatronics?! It sounded dangerous to keep rebuilding and making people go through the same horror over and over again! People are dying due to this and they even cover up that evidence when they could! At least she thought so since they said they would contact authorities after basically giving the place a full wash down and sanitizing it.

Amy began to look through the cameras feeling anxious and kept glancing at the doors she was not going to make it at this rate..She was going to die! She didn't want to die in a pizzeria like this! She was supposed to become an officer and die doing that job or die of old age! preferably old age. Not die at the hands of an overgrown bunny, chicken, or lion! She kept glancing over her shoulder thinking that she heard something approach, she wouldn't be able to see them with the lights and she hoped that Chica was not going to sneak up on her and take her off guard. She heard human like moaning causing her skin to crawl and a slight whimper to escape her lips, she wanted to go home but she knew that her chances of surviving were zero to none if she was to actually move from the spot that she was in now.

"Calm down..I am sure you are overreacting.."

Yeah, that was it, she was just overreacting and those animatronics weren't really capable of killing anyone, they were just trying to scare her since she knew the rumors already! All they did was roam and she was just falling for their little trick. She began to calm down as she thought of that and started to feel a bit ticked off, this was not funny! She wanted to call that man and tell her what she thought about that prank! Until she heard sounds outside of the door which brought the fear back, making the anger vanish just as quickly as it came. She risked turning the light on to see nothing there and looked at the clock again it was four thirty..At least it was close to five and that meant that she would be able to go home soon and then call her boss and quit!

She kept hearing the same sounds and with shaky hands kept turning the light on and checking to see whether they were there or not, ignoring the warning that she had received about the light, she almost screamed again seeing that there were two of them instead of the one hovering in the doorway, their animatronic eyes just looking at her and she swore she saw blood around the corners. They were scarier up close, they did not smell good at all and the smell reminded her of death which caused her doubts about them being lethal to fly out the door. Yes, they were lethal and most likely if she didn't get her ass in gear they were going to get in and kill her!

Quickly she shut both of the doors making them unable to get in and heard the moaning that almost sounded like a whining sound come from Bonnie which made her whimper from fear, she was not one to show her emotions too much but this...This was enough for even the most unemotional people to start crying over. After a few minutes she noticed something..On the corner of the desk there was a monitor that was telling her the power levels and her heart sank as she saw that she was close to twenty percent of power. What was this?! There was no mention of this! She began to internally freak out as she saw the power slowly begin to drain, no way...This..This can't be happening to her. She knew that her chances of surviving were very slim if the power ran out, but maybe if it ran out it wouldn't affect the doors that they would stay closed? But at the same time she was worried that they wouldn't stay closed and so after checking seeing that Chica was gone, but Bonnie was there she opened the door that Chica had been at and just hoped that she could make it through the last hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, favorite, and alert! Reviews encourage me to get on with the story xD <strong>


End file.
